Gula
by VioletPistol
Summary: Vulpes' third of seven lessons. Third part in the seven part sequel to 'Know Your Place'
1. Chapter 1

Grey eyes roamed over the image beside him, his lip just the slightest bit arched in silent disdain. The girl was a savage, dirt practically _stained_ underneath those long nails of hers.

Vulpes had taken to watching the Courier eat at mealtimes, both fascinated and disgusted by her revolting hunger. She seemed to never be fully satisfied with the food set in front of her, however perfectly prepared it was.

Not to mention the manner with which she ate… Elbows perched on the table, grimy little paws gripping the food in her fist as if some lesser primate, sharp teeth tearing at the flesh, juices dripping down her jaw and sliding down her neck.

However, Vulpes could admit that something about the primitive way she consumed sustenance was rather… what's the word…?

…Attractive? _Cute_? He supposed, seeing as she was as close to a wife Vulpes would consider having. They'd been involved rather intimately, and after the last lesson he felt a little less tense knowing he'd seen all the cards in her possession.

Conversely, her table manners were an issue as of now, considering the Legate was to pay a visit to The Fort not long from today. It would be unseemly for his pet to be so animal-like in the presence of Caesar and the Legate, no matter how much she didn't matter in the eyes of two aforementioned men.

Lanius was not Vulpes' type of comrade, though. Not at all subtle and certainly not appreciative of the Legion's morals. He only sought to kill, raze, and burn.

There existed a more delicate art to those sort of things, in Vulpes' point of view, and anything otherwise was rather barbaric.

His thoughts were temporarily interrupted—quite ironically, actually—by the Courier's loud sigh of satisfaction after gulping down half a cup of Mutfruit juice, followed by crudely wiping the excess off her glistening lips.

The nasty little thing seemed to feel his appalled gaze raking over her ministrations, her dark eyes slowly falling on his contorted expression. She froze as she held his stare, her next bite of food pausing on its trip to her mouth. The rest of the table didn't seem to notice the couple's silent interaction, instead speaking of battles to come and the recent slave-gossip.

As expected of her usual behavior, she leaned rather close to his face, her eyes hooded in glee as she dragged her tongue lewdly along her lips, her hand ghosting over his thigh underneath the table.

Vulpes' watched the teasing with thinned eyes, noting the purplish tone to her lips from the power of the Mutfruit. He wondered what she would taste like in this moment…

He ran his thumb over her lips chastely before pressing the wet pad to his tongue, observing her expression of rather humorous surprise.

"Taste good oh-Holy-master?" She purred, tapping her fingernails higher up his leg discreetly.

Vulpes had only realized that they were mere inches apart when he felt more than one pair of eyes observing the Courier and the Frumentarii in their private moment.

His smile matched hers in its devilish shadow, slapping her hand harshly away from him while cocking his head to the side in his observing of her. "A tad whorish, if you must know my dear."

He watched the grin spread over her face with private amusement, actually enjoying her characteristic laugh that chimed nicely with the busy sounds around the table.

A new lesson would have to be scheduled for tonight, he realized, as she simply turned back to her food, tearing viciously into her meat as if a dog.

After a quick mull over possible scenarios, he beckoned an idle slave over with a quick flick of his fingers, safe in the knowledge that his Courier was too busy being as absolutely disgusting as possible to notice his planning.


	2. Chapter 2

Vera's eyes shifted cautiously from side to side, feeling real fucking stupid in trying to act stealthy when her sociopathic admirer was a master spy. It was almost an insult, given her covert-ops was about as subtle as Boone's snoring.

Deeming it safe enough, she quickly pulled the battered cigarette from her robes and perched it between her lips.

Lighting it was almost as stressful as the action of smoking in a Legion camp, which was already pretty God damn stressful, given that these boys were about as enthusiastic about drug use as they were about women's suffrage.

Finally it was lit, the acrid smoke engulfing her starved senses wholly and eliciting a grateful sigh. This whole damn Fort has had her on edge as of late and her bum shoulder and bite-wound weren't exactly making her cheery.

The sex had been a relief, even if it hurt to walk afterwards, the release had been worth the fist fight with Vulpes Inculta. He sure was stronger then he looked, Vera would give him that.

Though as she stood there in the cooled air, staring out at Lake Mead's iridescent shine in the pale summer night, she didn't feel as pissed off as she should.

Sure, she felt pretty homesick, and it wasn't exactly a kicker knowing that her shoulder was pretty fucked up after the abuse she'd received, but she somehow felt rather docile.

It was probably the cigarette.

She took a thoughtful drag as she mulled over the outcome of her simply crawling into Vulpes' bed that night and sleeping peacefully. The body heat would be nice, though she couldn't say that her nights had been that bad lately.

Vera had received an upgrade from being chained to the bed to being chained to the table with a makeshift mat for a bed. At least she could lie down with that set up.

"Ma'am?"

Vera coughed and spluttered from the smoke and spit that suddenly suffocated her, courtesy of her sharp inhale, jumping away rather pathetically from the small voice at her side.

A quick observation revealed the intruder to be one of the servers who helped at mealtimes. However, Vera could never remember these fancy Latin names too well.

"Uh, yes?" The attempt to discreetly snuff the cigarette beneath her heel was very obviously noticed by the young girl, she didn't call Vera on it however, simply casting her eyes away as most slaves did.

"Vulpes requests your presence at his tent." She answered, then hiding a small, broken smile with a bowed head. "And demands that you stop smoking, he can smell it from across the Fort."

Vera knew she shouldn't take her irritation out on the girl, so she did the best she could to nod without a sneer. As the girl retreated Vera attempted to shake the smoke smell from her hair and clothes, but of course that wouldn't work, if he could _smell it across the Fort_…

It wasn't a long walk back to their shared tent, so when she arrived shortly after she was slightly stunned by the smells that engulfed her.

Was that… _Brahmin steak_?

Hands were on her before she could even begin to think of trickery, the body no doubt _attached_ to those hands pressing tight to her figure from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Vera stiffened under his grip, almost attempting to fight back and wrench out of his grip, but Vulpes could feel her body relaxing the moment his lips pressed to her ear.

"You smell disgusting…" He inhaled the clinging smoke from her hair, his hands holding her hips secure back against his. "Where did you get such a foul drug?"

"Hm." She shrugged as her mouth began to water for the smells drifting from the tent before her, just out of her reach. "That's a secret… what's in the tent?"

"It's a secret…" He hushed in her ear, one of his hands disappearing momentarily before blackness blocked her vision. "I won't assume you know what Gula means, Courier…"

"Nope." She smiled, pressing back against the warmth of his body as a chilled wind blew past.

"Of course you don't…" He sighed, seemingly disappointed with her lack of knowledge, and nudged her backside forward with a light bump of his knee. "Walk."

She did just that, rather eager to be warmed in the safe, delicious smelling tent. Was there some kind of private dinner date that she forgot about?

Did Vulpes go on dates? Ah… _bad train of thought_…

Upon stepping into the tent she was indeed very warm; _hot_ actually, the air rather humid. But oh it was worth it, being completely wrapped in the smells of freshly cooked foods, salts and spices, the sweet smell of Mutfruit juice—her favorite other then Sarsaparilla.

"Mmm…" She swallowed back the building drool with a smile, subconsciously squeezing Vulpes' guiding hand as he led her across the tent. "Am I being punished or rewarded?"

Vulpes smirked as he sat the Courier down in a chair seated in front of the table bearing the fruits of the slaves' labor, courtesy of Catula, the slave in charge of meals. It wasn't much, but it was enough fragrance to make the girl beside him believe it was a vast feast. "What could you have possibly done to deserve reward?"

He watched her brow furrow and imagined her eyes to be narrowing beneath her blindfold, her face turning up towards the sound of his voice.

"I haven't tried to kill you." She began in a solid tone he was sure she thought sounded convincing. He nodded despite it all, observing the options of food carefully as she carried on. "And I'm allowing you to blindfold me without any fuss, that's something, isn't it?"

Vulpes' brow twitched on the word 'allow' but let it pass without word, picking up a piece of apple and leaning down to the Courier's eye level.

He watched her expression as he gently prodded the fruit against her lips, curious was to why her face seemed to contort in disgust rather then pleasure, given that he knew for a fact she favored the fruit.

"Open your mouth, girl."

She inclined her head towards his voice, seeming to pause in thought before sighing. "Are you trying to poison me?"

A small hint of a smile plagued him momentarily. "If I wanted to do that Courier, I would have by now."

She seemed to take that to heart, slowly opening her mouth and allowing the fruit to push into her mouth.

Vulpes supposed that, in the moment, she was purposefully trying to entrance him with the way she ate the fruit. No longer did she scarf it down like a starved mutt, quite the opposite actually.

His eyes lingered on the way her lips curled back ever so slightly against her nicely straightened teeth, watching her bite slowly into the sliced apple. The juice dripped down her jaw slowly, then sliding down her neck to soil the top of her robes.

A bad habit of hers, yet now it was simply delicious.


	4. Chapter 4

Temporarily distracted by such an image, Vulpes allowed himself a lapse in control. He leaned down; the point of his nose brushing her collar bone as he slowly dragged his tongue up the shining trail of fruit juice.

A sigh from her parted lips puffed along his shortly cropped hair as his teeth grazed her jaw, pressing a lazy kiss to the curve of it before cleaning the remaining juice from the dip between her lips and chin.

"The Legate is to pay us a visit." He drawled against the corner of her mouth, counting the light freckles that marred the bridge of her nose. "And _you_ are going to behave…"

She smiled against him as a fluffy piece of Fancy Lad Cake pushed past her lips, the pastry sopping up the remaining juice in her mouth as she chewed slowly.

Chewed with her mouth _open_, no less, just to feel him stiffen in disgust.

The light but still stinging slap to her working jaw made her snort in amusement, his teeth digging pointedly into her neck. "I do not joke, Courier. If you so much as cough during that dinner, I will oversee your execution myself."

The warning wasn't lost on her, of course, knowing it to be very true. However, she was in a rather affectionate mood. Maybe it was being fed wonderful food, maybe it was the solid hum of that familiar horny heat deep in her gut, or maybe it was Vulpes' voice.

She didn't want to settle on one, so she accepted all three possibilities as she purred into his shoulder, hands smoothing along his biceps in a mock-loving caress. "Is that a promise?"

Vulpes' own heat twitched at the feeling of her hands and the horribly devilish sound of her words sliding down his spine. He didn't respond, however, other then to pick up a piece of rotted fruit and gently push it past her lips.

The image of her face screwing up into disgust and the sound of her choked gurgle was enough to rid him of any growing temper, the warm, wet splatter of the discarded fruit hitting his shoe.

"I thought you weren't trying to poison me!" She spat, literally, at him, but her aim was dreadful. "What _was _that? Brahmin shit?"

"It was _punishment_." He growled, grabbing a handful of her hair and burying his nose in the locks spilling through his fingers. "This is a lesson you imbecile, if you lapse in proper table manners then I will punish you. Are we clear?"

Vulpes could almost see her eyes rolling behind the black cloth blinding her, lips pouting as they screwed up in a grimace from the after taste of the decayed fruit. "Yes."

He eyed her thoughtfully before reaching for a jar of Cazador honey, dipping a finger in and scooping up a healthy amount of the golden liquid. "Your tongue, Courier."

Vera hesitated, lips rolling against each other absently as her fingers tapped rhythmically against her thighs. She obeyed shortly after, though, stretching her pink tongue out with a visible cringe of anticipation.

Her groan of approval was pleasant, Vulpes could admit, as the gold honey oozed from his finger and onto the flat surface of her exposed tongue. However, he momentarily pondered removing the uncovered muscle with a nearby steak knife, figuring that would silence her endless defiance.

Vulpes wondered what the Courier would do if he forced her to eat her own tongue, as he smeared the remaining honey against her lips.

Oh the things she would call him if only she could read his mind, her blissful smile of ignorance making his teeth grind as she licked the remaining honey off his finger.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the delay. Long story short, my computer was fucked up for a while. Hope my readers are still around!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Vera began to feel quite relaxed after a time of slowly and very gently being fed delicious foods of varying temperatures, consistencies, and flavors.

She sighed as the warm ghost of Vulpes' breath peppered along her jaw, his lips quite soft in contrast to his teeth, which occasionally nipped at her lips as he shared a piece of Mutfruit with her.

Vera didn't even protest when he undid the clasps of her robes, letting the white fabric smooth down her chest until it hung loosely at her hips.

"This doesn't feel like a lesson-," Vera was interrupted by the cold liquid that was suddenly poured over her chest, the contrast of its icy temperature against the hot room making her jerk in shock. "_Ahh_…"

"You seem to be benefiting from it…" Vulpes mused against her breast, the great heat of his tongue making a dark shiver roll along the Courier's spine. "I've never seen your posture so exceptional."

She gave a languorous groan, squirming restlessly against the weight of his hands binding her arms to the chair, his teeth scraping against the baby-soft skin of the side swell of her breast.

Vera wondered if maybe this lesson was a guise merely in lieu of Vulpes' secret thanks to her recent calm obedience. He had never been so affectionate and gentle with her in their entire time together, and in all honesty it was rather relaxing.

However, the Courier still found herself wanting to hurt the Frumentarii deeply, whether that be with words, actions, or fists.

It was a mutual feeling, she was sure. Somehow, though, she _wanted_ Vulpes to hurt her. She supposed they both did so as justification for their relationship.

As if to say, 'Oh its okay if we fuck each other senseless and act like husband and wife, as long as I slap the shit out of her and she cracks me one every once in a while.'

She figured there would always be that underlying hate for this man, after whatever happens between the two of them happens, whether she is freed or if she chooses to stay.

They are enemies after all—two sides of a coin, she supposed.

"Oh!" Vera twitched away from the warm, strong fingers between her thighs, her lapse in conscious thought temporarily distracting her from Vulpes' intentions. But by then they had sunk deeply into her body, already wet from the various fruit juices he had been experimenting with. "This is—_new_…"

Vulpes hummed as he worked his fingers slowly and thoughtfully, as if curious with what equipment she had going on. He was so professional and gentle about it, and with the way she had her legs spread she almost felt as if she were reliving that awkward gynecology appointment with Arcade…

She cursed under her breath at such thoughts, _almost _ruining her buzz, as a piece of salty mirelurk meat pushed past her lips and coated her tongue with a fishy sauce. "This really doesn't feel right… Are you sure I'm not being rewarded?"

Vulpes gave a sigh as a private smile spread over his lips, curling his fingers absently—inciting a lovely curse from the now panting Courier—as he gave a shrug unseen to her blind-folded eyes. "Don't speak with your mouth full."

"Vulpes, _God_—would you just—_ugh_…" Vera squirmed in frustration at the lack of girth the man's fingers provided in contrast of another part of his anatomy. "I get it, okay? Sit up straight, be polite, shut up, and chew with your mouth closed. Could you just—_please_-,"

"Please, what?" Vulpes snapped in impatience, pinching the swell of the girl's thigh as she tried to force her hips forward against him. "You have the insufferable habit of complaining in _incomplete_ sentences. Use your words, you _child_."

Vera took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down as the fingers working between her legs unceremoniously left the warmth of her body. She didn't really know why she was so antsy. There were reasons, of course, the main one being the current unrelieved state of her arousal.

If she could just relax, just not let that utterly condescending tone needle its way back into her head…

But then, of course, she felt his unnaturally warm, sticky fingers brushing along her lips and his breath at her ear. "Open your mouth."


	6. Chapter 6

…And she did, deciding to put her pride aside as she slowly drew his bitter-tasting fingers into her mouth.

Vulpes' eyes narrowed at the rather pleasant feeling of the Courier's tongue curling and dragging along his fingers, the lips wrapped around his knuckles enticing him with their firm but slow sucking.

He briefly considered having her do something similar with something larger, but the horror-tale that had once spread through the Fort of the Courier biting off a man's penis as punishment for his crimes against her briefly flashed in warning through his mind.

Such a shame…

Vulpes sighed as he withdrew his fingers, only to slowly trail them down the length of her neck until his hands rested on her chest, then taking to massaging the leftover crimson wine into her skin.

He watched her reactions, the utter bliss that enveloped her features, lips curving into a smile… Every squeeze had her squirming beneath his hold, and every small sound that escaped from her lips had him both infuriated and aroused.

It was the temperature of the room that was setting the two of them on edge, the constant moist heat enveloping them in a dream-like state. The Courier was becoming delirious and disjointed, as she often did in situations such as this.

Vulpes found that he didn't want to watch her reactions any more, instead taking up his post behind her, chin resting on her shoulder as his hands slowly slid down the sticky, slickened skin of her stomach.

"How will you behave, Courier, when the Legate comes?" Vulpes breathed against her salty skin, digging his nails into her hips upon her shivering groan.

"I will…" She paused, her head lolling back against his shoulder. "Sit up straight."

He smiled in silent approval, sliding his hand underneath the soiled white robes pooled around her hips until he reached that familiar heat, fingers twisting up into her as she stiffened back against his chest.

"And…" She began to shake as his teeth scraped along her jugular. "I won't speak unless spoken to."

"Mm." He hummed his acknowledgement, breathing in the smell of her sweat as he pressed a feather-light kiss to the corner of her lips, tasting the leftover sweetness of Cazador honey and apple. "Go on…"

His free hand walked its way up her body until his fingertips were ghosting along her lips, grey eyes watching intently as she began to reach closer and closer to her reward, panting, restlessly shaking, wet muscles tensing around his other working fingers.

"I won't speak with my mouth full…" She smiled up at him as she trailed her tongue along one of the fingers at her lips, earning a faster pace down below.

"_And_…" She grew rigid against him, then suddenly snapping taut as a long, lazy moan vibrated pleasantly from her throat, quickened breaths smelling of sweet Mutfruit peppering against his bicep.

He found himself rather fascinated by watching her orgasm, having done so before of course, but only while in the throes of his own fervor.

"And you will be obedient to me." Vulpes finished for her as she slumped dreamily back into the solid heat of his body, a muffled chuckle sounding from the face buried in his shoulder. "Is that clear, Courier?"

"Vera."

Vulpes paused, staring in confusion down at the woman in his hold. She was flushed, cheeks a stark, blossoming pink against that wretchedly tan skin, dark eyes flashing up to meet his. "Excuse me?"

"My name is Vera."

He considered briefly that perhaps he should strike her for such words. He wanted to say, 'Who cares?' because really, who _did_ care what Courier Six's name was?

But there she was, small foot rubbing affectionately up and down his knee, lips pressed absently to his collar bone to hide her growing smile.

"Is that _clear_?" He chose to ignore her.

A heated look passed between them before she simply nodded, baring her teeth to him as she pressed a stinging nip to his neck.


End file.
